hey arnold 15
by littlemissanonymUs
Summary: Arnold and the gang are 15.
1. Chapter 1

so I decided not to continue with my other story and do this one instead mainly because I haven't seen the journal and I think I should see that episode before I make a fanfic about san Lorenzo. sorry if you were reading that one please don't hate me. well anyway tell me how you like this one. thx 4 reading. :-)

* * *

><p>"hey arnold wake up" helga said waking arnold from another one of day dreams. "huh?" arnold said "why do you always space out like that football head" helga asked "i don't know" arnold said. arnold helga pheobe and gerold were sitting and eating at their table it had been a long time since they found arnolds perant. they were now 15. arnold looked at helga and felt a familiar warmth, he smiled. "what arnold?" helga said "nothing helga it's just you look pretty" arnold said with an adoring smile. helga blushed and rubbed her arm "r-really" asked helga. arnold nodded. "uh arnold can i talk to you in private" gerald said. "sure" arnold said getting up from the table and walking to the boys bathroom. "do you like helga" gerold asked as they enterd. arnold scowled "why would you say that" he asked. "uh i don't know maby it's the fact that you are making goo goo eyes at her and calling her pretty" gerold answerd. "i do not like her like her, she's just a good friend" arnold said. "mmm hmmm, just a good friend." gerold said sarcasticaly. "i don't like helga ok." arnold said folding his arms. "what ever you say man" gerold said. as they walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. as they were walking arnold crashed into helga and they both fell onto the floor, helga on top of arnold. arnold's heart raced as he felt helga on him, he looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her so badly. "heh... sorry football head" helga said getting of him. "i-it's ok h-helga" arnold said, helga started to walk away, "wait um do you wanna go see a movie later" arnold asked nervously and gave her a crooked smile. "uh sure" helga said. when helga walked awhay arnold through his fist in the air and said "YES!". "so you sure you don't have a crush on helga" gerold said crosing his arms. "i don't have a crush on helga ok, we're just friends" arnold said. gerold narrowed his eyes "look man if you liked some one you'd tell me right? i mean we are best friends". "of course gerold" arnold said as they did their handshake and headed of to class. in class all arnold could think about was helga. arnold shook his head and looked at helga. <em>"why do i feel so weird when i'm around her"<em> arnold thought. he smiled. he liked the warm fuzy feeling helga gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

finally the bell rung and arnold headed to his house to get ready for the movies. "wait arnold" gerold said, stopping him from leaving "since you and helga are going to the movies as 'friends' i thought me and pheobe can join you two" arnold looked gerold "ok... i guess" arnold said. he was really hoping it was just gonna be him and helga. arnold left to his house. he put on a black short sleaved shirt with a colar, a red tie, and jeans. he met up with gerold who was wearing a red hoodie and some plain jeans. "you look a little fancy for going out with your friends" gerold said with a smirk. "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HELGA" arnold said scowling. "sure what ever you say man" gerold said as they walked to pick up pheobe and they went to helga's house she was wearing a pink spaggeti strapped shirt that showed a little cleavage, jeans, and had her hair down. "y-you l-look g-good h-helga" arnold stutterd. helga blushed profusely "gee thanks, you look pretty good yourself". arnold smiled and adjusted his tie. "well come on you guys we gotta pick up pheobe" gerold said. they all walked to pheobe's house. when they got there pheobe was wearing her usual blue sweater and black skirt. "hey babe" gerold said. pheobe smiled "hello gerold" pheobe said. they headed to the movies. half way into the movie and gerold and pheobe were already making-out. "pst.. arnold" helga wisperd. "yeah" arnold said. "wanna skip the movie and go to my house" helga said. arnold looked at helga "uh sure, i don't really like this movie anyways". arnold and helga got out of the theater with out their friends noticing. "so what do you wanna do at your house" arnold asked. "i don't know... but going to my house sure beats watching our best friends make out" helga said. arnold looked at helga and nodded "yeah i guess your right". "so uh arnold do you really think i'm pretty" helga asked. "no..." arnold said "i think you're beautiful". helga blushed. "helga do you know what it's like to have a crush on someone" arnold asked curiosly. "yeah. why arnold?" helga said raising an eyebrow. "can you explain it to me?" arnold asked. helga studied arnold suspisiously. "why do you wanna know football head" helga asked. "just in case i do have a crush on some one" arnold said sheepishly. helga looked at arnold and raised an eyebrow "well if you have a crush on some one you wanna be around them alot and you also can't stop thinking about them" helga said blushing and uncomfortably rubbing her neck. "and when they are with you your heart races and you feel weird in a good way". arnold looked away from helga and gulped._"oh my gosh i do have a crush on helga"_ arnold thought to himself. he looked at helga "helga..." arnold's voice trailed off. he looked into helga's deep blue eyes and felt his heart pound and hands sweat. helga senced his nervousness "are you ok arnold" helga asked. "yeah i-i'm fine, so um what if i had a crush on someone?" arnold asked. "some times crushes hurt really badly because you're not sure what to do..." helga looked at the ground and felt her eyes get watery. arnold saw helga's watery eyes and hugged her. helga gasped, then put her head on to his shoulder and cryed. arnold now felt a little guilty for asking her about crushes. helga pushed arnold away from her. "sorry arnold but i have to go" helga said. arnold automatically grabbed her arm "wait... i'm sorry for asking you about the whole crushes thing. i didn't mean to hurt you" arnold said. helga looked at arnold's eyes. "i-i know arnold... but i really should get going. bye" helga said as she kissed arnold on the cheek. helga quickly left leaving a stunned arnold alone. arnold blinked, then melted and smiled. he really REALLY liked the way she made him feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi i'm back. sorry for not updating in so long and that this is a short chapter:-( but the two main reasons i haven't updated in sooo long is that i feel like you guys just don't like my fanfic that and i've got alot of school work house work etc. but hope you enjoy. thx 4 reading :-)**

the next day arnold woke up and ate his breakfast. he was feeling especially happy that day. he went to the bus stop to meet his best friend gerold. "dude what happened to you at the movies" gerold asked. a goofy smile appeared on arnolds face. "me and helga went for a little walk". gerold eyed him curiously then smirked "you like like helga don't you". "how could you tell" said arnold. "i donno, maby it's the fact that you have the goofiest grin i have ever seen and you are blushing like crazy" gerold repiled. "is it that obvious?" arnold asked. "so what are you two losers talking about" said helga. arnold gasped and jumped back "H-HELGA!". gerold couldn't help but laugh. "what's so funny" helga asked. "n-nothing" arnold said. he smiled slightly and gave her a half lidded glance. helga blushed intensley "a-arnold um" helga gulped "i um uh gotta go" helga said as she tried to leave but arnold quickly grabbed her hand. "wait" he said as he staired into her eyes "i forgot to give you something". arnold kissed helga on the cheek. helga's gasped. then they both looked at their hands which were still intertwined. they stood like that until gerold started to laugh, then they both pulled their hands apart. helga shook her head "uh i have to go now. bye" she said quickly and left. "arnold and helga sittin in a tree..." gerold started to sing"k-i-s-s-i-n-g". arnold rolled eyes "very mature gerold" he said sarcastically. the bus came and they went on. arnold noticed someone he didn't recognize get on the bus. he had red hair green eyes and he wore a black leather jacket a white under shirt and some jeans. he sat next to arnold. "hi i'm arnold are you new here" arnold said. the boy looked at him "yeah i just moved here from california... my name's jonny by the way" he said. "do you want me to show you around the school?" arnold asked. "sure, thanks" jonny said. jonny looked around the bus . "hey arnold who is she" he pointed. arnold looked in her direction "that's helga. why?" arnold said. he shrugged "just curious... does she have a boyfriend?".

**like i said before i apologize for the short chapter and the long wait i hope i will do better next time. please tell me what you think of my fanfic. thx 4 reading:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I know i haven't updated in a while. And by that I mean like a year. Well I didn't really know how to start the next chapter so I held it off for a loooong time. Sorry. Thank you very much for the advice BlackBarbie22. And as always Thx for reading:-)

"That's Helga. Why?" Arnold said. He shrugged "just curious... Does she have a boyfriend?"

Arnold's eyes widened "W-Why. Do you like her?" Jonny smiled "she's hot," he said and looked over Arnold's face.

Arnold couldn't help but scowl. She was not hot.

Hot was a word used to describe a bowl of soup that hadn't cooled off.

Arnold could think of other words to describe Helga. 'She's pretty, smart, beatiful, independant, and poetic...'

Arnold felt his face turn scarlett.

"She's taken!" Arnold said finally and looked to where she was currently sitting.

Jonny smiled evily "Oh she is?"

Arnold nodded.

Jonny laughed "well then I guess I'll just have to steal her away then"

Arnold couldn't believe this guy.

"HELGA IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Arnold said loudly.

He didn't yell it but he was still loud enough that the entire bus had heard.

Helga gasped. As did the others on the bus. "I didn't know you two were a couple" Pheobe wispered wondering why her friend didn't tell her of such big news.

Helga shrugged then looked at Arnold who seemed to be upset with a rather cute guy in a leather jacket.

Of course she still only had eyes for Arnold who she still loved.

She blushed deeply "I didn't know eigther."

"Oh I see" said Jonny "Im sorry I didn't know you were dating her"

Arnold calmed down and sighed "yeah... It's okay. You didn't know that"

Jonny smiled as he looked out the window. He was only sorry That he had mentioned his plans to him.

He was still going to get her.

Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks again For the advice. Thx 4 reading :-)


End file.
